Lion Corp
ani0004-gyo.gif Lion Corp is the Forming of two power house Orgainzations to create one deadily PMC that everyone on earth fears. Brought together at the first Sector Olympus attack, together the two teams provided the funding to give back all those that lost there lives on there island a second chance with something known as The Resurrection Organism Pod. However even after it's developments both teams stuck together, working out of there Hellicarrier that flies all over the world, doing contracts for any whom are willing to pay for them. The Hellicarrier: Kinght Hawk House_of_M_Vol_1_gggg2_pages_22_and_23_Helicarrier.jpg The Helicarrier, an aircraft carrier specifically designed to be itself capable of independent powered flight in addition to the standard functions of aircraft carriers, is the world headquarters and signature capital ship of the extra-governmental intelligence/defense agency Lion Corp.The Lion Corp Hellicarrier has a fleet of airborne aircraft carriers (prior to the assault by the Unknown army that tried its way into the city after The Triads arrived) ,The engines that keep the carriers aloft were designed by Son Ent and were modular enough to be used in a space shuttle by Heroes Inc. These fleets of Helicarriers are smaller then the standard Military sized ones but are way more conventional with it's aircraft carrier shape, and are far more plentiful. Despite it's size however The Helicarrier is a seaworthy ship capable of VTOL flight by way of four huge lift fans mounted on the sides. It has two runways, one with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel and is used for forward launches of aircraft, and the other diagonally aligned runway above is suitable for landings. Refractive panels on the underbelly offer the craft a broad camouflage of clouds or sky when viewed from below. The Helicarrier was heavily damaged in an attack, yet was still able to limp to open water on the strength of only three of its colossal fans. It could carry many aircraft including F-35s. A second generation series of helicarriers are larger than the original, and built with a stronger focus on direct combat capability. Ventral gun batteries offer a wide area of fire below, while font and side-mounted cannons provide some coverage to the surrounding area. Networked fire control systems employ satellite links and allow for the combination of three helicarriers to operate in harmony, sharing targeting data and firing solutions on distant targets as small as man-size. Upper level armaments are limited by the carrier flight deck. Four huge repulsor engines address the vulnerabilities of the earlier lift fans by having no reliance on a fast-spinning mass, and avoiding the need for a dense enough air mass to remain aloft. This ensures that these next generation helicarriers can attain a higher altitude than their predecessor. ''The Rooms It is located directly under the exterior pressure hull, earning the nickname "the loft" from the fitting yard workers. Aside from a full-sized bed, bathroom, office desk, and standard furniture, the Captain's Cabin features a display case for tracking the progress on Achievements, a private terminal for monitoring basic information about squadmates, reading new and archived emails, and viewing advanced training videos, an armor locker for modifying casual The Lion Corp Soliders attire and combat armor layout, and a sound system that can play them music whenever they want. Normandy_SR2_Captains_Cabin.jpg The Crew Deck Deck 3 is the Crew Deck. It contains the medical bay, crew sleeping quarters ( Meaning the NPC's all the RPC's get the rooms above. ), kitchen, observation decks, AI core, life support, bathrooms, Kaori's office and the main battery. Kaori's office, contains the Broker Terminal, which gives everyone information about the characters on board the ship that they submit can encounter during the fight, and the Intel Terminal. Most all of the crew when they have down time can be found in the starboard observation deck while David Anderson can be found in the main battery. The medical officer, which is Helga Markov Also, Luna can sometimes be found in the server room. Even though her AI is all around the ship. Along with the Mess Hall they aslo have a bar House_of_M_Vol_1_2_pages_22_and_23_Helicarrier.jpg|Battery Core Room Chakwas_wasted.png|Med Bay 1 tumblr_m6u6srJzfT1r1ktg4o1_1280.jpg|Medbay 2 mass_effect_3___tali__normandy__observation_lounge_by_megawug-d65y8gb.jpg|Bar 1 mass_effect_3_fanart___normandy_lounge_by_silentreaper-d4vbjgj.jpg|Bar 2 maxresdefaultkjjjjjjhhh.jpg Normandy_CIC.jpg 520523_1365722576_large.jpg img12lg.jpg ' Deck 4: Engineering Deck 4 is the Engineering deck. It contains the Knight Hawk drive core; the starboard cargo room doubles as David Andersons quarters and his weight room. Deck 5: Shuttle Bay Deck 5 is the Shuttle Bay. It contains the Knight-Hawks armory, cargo hold, and two Armoured shuttles. Turner Lionheart, Hiro's son and his friends, Cortez spend their time in the shuttle bay. Equipment from various retailers can also be purchased here via the procurement terminal at a slight premium over Black Market prices. A weapon modification bench and armor locker are also available here which Soliders can use to modify equipped weapons and armor respectively. A small gym is also found here, which Turner uses. The Black Glove Society aosagentmay by HiWeeDinh.jpg 11e3d354bfa0302d7234cc01cc678f77.jpg bc-characters.jpg A secret organization that was founded by the survivors of World War III which took place years before the city of Kasaihana was built. The purpose of creating the organization was to put a quick end to the world leaders contributing to the war with their chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction, by recruiting the world's most qualified soldiers and turning them into highly-skilled assassins that would take out army generals and other men and women of power. Among one of the founders was Roman Pendergast's grandfather, Kenshin Maro Pendergast, who was said to be one of the top spies/assassins of the organization who went by the name of Deadzone. Because anyone who came within 20 feet of his proximity and had no identification or verification of being with the society, was killed on the spot. Currently, the organization has a member count of about 220 spies and hitmen who are located throughout the world and engage in almost nonstop travel and achieving nearly impossible missions. Black Glove Code/Regulations # Any man or woman who swears to become a fully functioning member of the Black Glove Society is permitted to call themselves a member among other members for as long as they live, but are not permitted to leave by their own means. Ever! #Once apart of the Society, it is not to be discussed out in the open unless by coded language. #New recruits are not allowed to recruit. Only directors. But if a new recruit knows anyone that may possess the qualifications to join the society may be introduced by another recruit to the directors. #Every member is required to follow every rule, every code, and every law of the organization or else he or she is subject to torture, sudden death, or a combination of both on an extreme level. #Members are to look at each other as family in the sense that they are to look out for each other during missions and assignments, but are not permitted to establish close relationships. Marriages, boyfriend/girlfriend ideals, and serious dating are not allowed among members. This does not include casual sex. Casual sex is allowed within and without the agency. #All members are required to endure 2 full years of intensive training once they have signed their contract and sworn themselves in with the Black Glove Society. #Those who undergo this training are not allowed to discuss or even reminisce on what took place during training. Anyone who is caught openly discussing training will be exterminated immediately and permanently. #Any new recruit who fails to pass the series of tests at the end of training will be exterminated permanently. #Any member who passes the series of tests will receive an identification chip in their left wrist as well as a tattoo that will only be visible to a verifier wearing the special glasses. These items mark your initiation and membership into the organization. #All agency meetings will be scheduled for central time so that every member can join from their various locations by electrical means. Anything discussed in these private meetings and assemblies are NOT to be discussed with anyone who is NOT apart of the agency. #Anyone who is not apart of the agency who knows anything of the agency MUST BE TERMINATED IMMEDIATELY. #NO living member of the Black Glove Society is allowed to betray the agency. He or she will suffer slow, painful torture until death. #Members of the Black Glove Society are taught a series of martial arts and are required to use them in the field. Skills are tested every so often to ensure that every member is wholly on-point after training. Anyone who appears to have lost a certain amount of skills after training will be terminated. The society meets in several locations, but the main location is the summit of a tower located in District 2 that is disguised to look like a simply electric company. So often, members of Black Glove who are forced to hide their occupation from loved ones will say that they work for Kasai Electric Co. Another location is in Old New York, but that location was shut down due to high levels of unknown gaseous fumes, toxic waste build-up, asbestos, and other risky chemicals. Directors recruiting new members often use deals and bribery to lure their catch into the organization. In Kaori's case, Roman Pendergast told her that he would grant her the ability of telekinesis if she joined. Maru Jeitai 4178458-9479967898-Eddy_.jpg hqdefaultkkkkkk.jpg t610-noscale.jpg t612.jpg t613.jpg Tekken_force_troopers.png The Maru Jieitai called Dog Army in English. Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan more like a large band of trained gangster gone Mercenaries. The Kagemaru clan on the low has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities of the KPD. After the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan saw Thomas Flints attempt and his Military based Terrorist Army. The Kagemaru clan would replicate it in their own way. Over the years they have been extremly successful, racking up millions over the past 20 plus years. This power house Military force has everything from Stealth Ops, to full frontal assualts, though they leave the spying to the BGS, they arent afraid to do a bit of it themselves. WIth Hiro Lionheart running the clan due to him being the Heir of Keyome Tasanagi, he's been rulling the army with an Iron Fist. Background The Maru Jieitai was created by Keyome Tasanagi after watching over Thomas Flint’s small Military based group known as “ Titan Force Army” He’d do the same in attempts to defend the city and himself against the Terrorist agency. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of Canines, from lowest to highest rank being Dog, Coyote, Jackal, and Wolf, respectively. Keyome Tasanagi dispatches the Maru-Jieitai all over the world to quell small skirmishes in foreign countries in order to gain public approval. Keyome even though he is cold towards Society, seems to actually care about their lives after stating that he’d “Never sacrifice one of his own.” To the Chitori former leader. Over the years however, The Maru Jeitai has been in th wrong hands, and used for villiany,the army has no moral code, they simply work for the one who came first. However with Hiro Lion hearts say so in the Armies future, he strickly believes in using the militant force for good. Working with America and other countires whom desire there assistance. ''Ranking system'' Dog- Foot Patrol Dog 2 Class - Foot/Auto Patrol Night Dog- Espionage Mother wolf/Father Dog- Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. Red Dog- SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" Grey Dog - SWAT Team Member Jackal - SWAT Team Leader Wolf - SWAT Commander Chairman/ Shadow Dog - Overall Power in the Dog Army and Political Figure. ( Typical Clan Chairmen) Owners Keyome Tasanagi - Ark 3 Keyome Tasanagi - Ark 4 Keyome Tasanagi- Ark 5 Wild Card - Ark 6 - 10 Yani Farhan - 12-14 Hiro Lionheart - Ark 16 What's an Exoskeleton? An Enhanced Combat suit or Exoskeleton, is also known as powered armor, exoframe, or an exosuit. It is a mobile machine consisting primarily of an outer framework (akin to an animal's exoskeleton) worn by a person, and a powered system of motors or hydraulics that delivers at least part of the energy for limb movement.The main function of a powered exoskeleton is to assist the wearer by boosting their strength and endurance. They are commonly designed for military use, to help soldiers carry heavy loads both in and out of combat. In civilian areas, similar exoskeletons could be used to help firefighters and other rescue workers survive dangerous environments. The medical field is another prime area for exoskeleton technology, where it can be used . Exoskeleton information Exoskeletons are suits that provide enhanced combat capabilities to the wearer, such as increased strength and agility. This can become necessary due to the wearer's age, injury, or to provide a tactical advantage. An exoskeleton can also provide additional benefits such as built in weaponry and stealth camouflage. Solider Kagemaru Exoskeleton All Dog Army Soldiers wear a powered exoskeleton utilizing a supersonic motor that operated with a high-frequency voltage. Whenever A Solider changes position, minute electric currents in the muscle impulse, making a detection and utilized to control the actuating section, giving greater than human agility. Although in history they say that the first type that was commonly used was by most of the Cyborgs. Which provided a shell that an injured soldier can be connected to permanently. Missing body parts can be replaced with mechanical ones and the suits actually work better if one did have a mechanic limb that they connected it too. *Enhanced agility - The wearer is capable of apparently superhuman agility and reflexes,which allowed them to evade gun fire. To a Certain Degree. *Enhanced movement - The wearer is also granted superhuman running speed and jumping capabilities, which allows them the ability to leap to a height at least equal to that of 2 homes in distance. *Enhanced strength - As demonstrated by The Cyborgs, where the suit was originally manifested from. The exoskeleton allows them to lift soldiers into the air with a single arm, throw them great distances with great force, and break human bones with ease. When one of the Dog Army soldiers presented this, they were able to lift a Nissan onto there shoulders with ease in the suit. This showed that they were capable of supporting the weight of a phenomenal feats. *The Armour is coated with a thick layer of some form Titantium able to withstand multiple amounts of gun fire before being brought down, even able to take an explosion or two. The Armor or, Exoskeleton was constructed and funded fully by the Kagemaru clan, and for the Dog Army. *The Maru Jieitai exo-skeleton has an electrical current from anyone outside of the Maru-Jietai army. a Built in sensory that connectes to the helmet, whenever someone is identified as a threat and touches the suit, they will get a lethal dead to the touch 60,000 volts of pure conecntrated electricty. The higher voltage can damage the heart and/or other organs and cause death instantly. If touched on full contact it could cause all organs to combust at the same time. *On the new Maru Jeitai suits, they have shielding to all E.M.P. Devices. Personal A-I Chips Just Like Hiro Lionhears personal AI, every Maru Jeitai memeber gets there own Personal Ai which follows them around on whatever device they place them on. They can even get there AI installed into cydroids and cyborgs if they need Human like companison ship. Depending on what features you base your AI around will determine it's uses. Training With the intense training process. The Maru Jeitai soliders are all shipped to 'Diablo' An Island within the bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Maru Jeitai camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there trainign Maru Jeitai soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. ( If you choose to be a maru Jeitai from the kick off you start off with 3 of those below. ) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *War Manipulation *Peak Human State *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Reactive Adaptation Rank Perk's Dog/Dog 2 Class Peak Human Accuracy Peak Human Endurance Peak Human Stamina Night Dog Stealth Tactic's Battlefield Adaption Reactive Adaptation Mother wolf/Father Dog Combat Perception Enhanced Marksmanship Intuitive Aptitude Red Dog/Grey Dog Peak Human State Battlefield Adaption Enhanced Combat Jackal Peak Human Intelligence Enhanced Condition Enhanced Intelligence Wolf/Shadow Dog Supernatural Conditon- Not all the Application's Members '''Miguel Foxe Gray_Fox_by_Gobeur.jpg Gray-Fox-Metal-Gear-фэндомы-Metal-Gear-Art-2063347.jpeg 15e240863a889a23c5e70019841cc384.jpg Cfa0deeefa582a0ec34599de0a38cf62.jpg Bb64643bf9ee4bc8d9caf9fcd13c0a0c.jpg 574c62e794c46b6108a91aa616f09437.jpg 0ec9932bdcb5d6f1d5935f6c7651a503.jpg His Suit Miguel Foxe spent his early years fighting as a child soldier for The Armada Nation in small Wars based off of Independence. Known for his cruel war tactics, he would trick enemies into letting their guard down by acting with "the frankness of a young boy," before killing them with "the ruthlessness of a hunter." This earned him the title " Miguel Hunter" from his enemies, which evolved into "Miguel Foxe," Throughout the wars he has been in, Foxe has killed dozens of government soldiers from the Portuguese regime. In 2145, renowned PMC owner Keyome Tasanagi became acquainted with Foxe in China after stopping him in battle, and placed the young boy into a rehabilitation facility, believing that he would be safe. While at the rehab center, Foxe was taken by the CIA and used as a test subject in the "Perfect Soldier Project." The project turned the boy into a more efficient soldier, capable of killing his targets without remorse, however, it was at a cost. When he was not fighting, he was kept in a fluid-filled sensory deprivation tank which would reset his memories, and suppress his emotions. This intense treatment also enhanced his senses and reflexes allowing him to deflect bullets and become incredibly agile. Because Foxe was the only surviving test subject of the project, he was deemed a lost number and was given the codename of " Kaizer " Hiro found him in his pods and released him, in which Kaori took an interest in him right away, taking him under her wing. No one quite knows how she keeps him tamed... but she does. SOme suspect it to be her telepathic abilties as to the reasons.When out on the field, Miguel wheres a full bodied armoured suit that places him on Super human skill amost. Using a High frequency blade to kill his enemies, he is a master of Ninjutsu. 'Lara Davenport' ' 844193-mgs_art_g_0060_1_.jpg ' ' largekkkknnnnn.png Meryl.Silverburgh.full.1694838.jpg Meryl_by_emeraldwinter.jpg meryl_silverburgh___i__m_no_rookie_by_meisterg-d5g7gku.jpg meryl_silverburgh__reporting_for_duty_by_legendarysid-d6f84qj.jpg meryl_silverburgh_by_dichap-d7axun6.jpg meryl_silverburgh_by_niafrancois-d4yhzbz.jpg pic10.jpeg meryl_silverburgh_by_zombiehood-d6q1ra4.jpg MerylSilverburgh.jpg metal_gear_bleach__meryl_by_pamela_liz_dent-d6rfgno.jpg MGS_4__Meryl_Silverburgh_by_Rub_a_Duckie.jpg pic2.jpg pic8.jpg Metal_Gear_Solid_1_The_Twin_Snakes_Meryl_Silverburgh_1.jpg pic7.jpg ' Lara Davingport was the commanding officer of Star Patrol, a military force outside of The Armada that did work for them on the side until she quit and Maru Jeitai found her. Prior to her inauguration as commander, Lara has a well-known career as a soldier due to her involvement in the Dark Op Incident, where she worked alongside legendary mercenary Scorpian, and Hiro Lionheart . It was initially thought that she was the niece of former Maru Jeitai commander General Kane, However, it was later discovered that Lara was actually his biological daughter. During the Dark Op, Lara had a feisty attitude, such as stating to David Anderson, she was "where I can see you" when he asked for her location. She was initially irked at being called a rookie but teased Hiro and David in-turn on many occasions, such as commenting on there being supposedly "good with dogs" after they had difficulty bypassing wolfdogs in the Dark OP caverns, unlike herself. As she had heard about Hiro from her uncle before meeting him, Lara also had a sort of hero worship for Hiro. However, when she learned that he only considered himself a killer and not a hero (with the personal admission that the only heroes he knew were either dead or imprisoned), Lara was slightly saddened to hear that Hiro apparently loved war and didn't want it to end, and even questioned whether all heroes in history were like that. A Pychokineses figher detected that Hiro had a large, growing place in Lara's heart and David suggested that Lara had indeed fallen in love with Him at one point. However this was after the Dark Op and right before Hiro came back to Kasaihana in Ark 14. While she proved adaquate in handling a bullpup rifle, also pointing out that she didn't have any trouble shooting targets in training (albiet with a standard issue American assualt rifle), Lara's preferred sidearm was the Desert Eagle handgun. She managed to procure one during the Dark Op Incident. She admitted to Hiro that she felt more comfortable using it than wearing a bra. She was later forced to attack Hiro with it by Psychokinetic .She now sports two Desert Eagles: a "standard" model and a modified version with a scope and an extended barrel. Lara has also demonstrated her physical strength by defeating her Star Patrol comrade, the powerfully-built Jonathan, in an arm wrestling match. She was also able to withstand the Desert Eagle's recoil one-handed as if it were a regular handgun during her stand on board Outer Hell, even going as far as duel-wielding two of them at once. 'Stanley Gold' ' Arsene.Lupin.III.full.1322179.jpg Arsene.Lupin.III.600.1186205.jpg Arsene.Lupin.III.full.963980.jpg ' Background/ Personality ' Stanley Gold is the grandson of Scorpian. He is the world's most wanted gentleman thief. He sometimes appears incompetent, but mostly as a charade to catch his opponents off guard. While he has been arrested and thrown in jail on a number of occasions, he has always managed to break out. He also has a fondness for fancy gadgets from time to time, such as his grandfathers utility belt that they found years after his death that was given to him. Where his belt features many small gadgets. His infatuation with women, is perhaps his biggest weakness, as it often lands him in undesirable situations. He continues his grandfather's legacy of thievery and solidering as The Black Gloves Societys top Stealth operative in terms of theft. While Stanley is a thief, he will go to great lengths to right injustice. While he sees nothing wrong with his chosen profession, he reminds anyone who asks that the people from whom he steals are people who can take the loss, and that there are worse people than he in this world. He also shows a chivalrous streak that compels him to help those less fortunate than he (especially attractive women). Furthermore, Stanley often takes it upon himself and his gang to stop criminals engaged in more violent crimes and leave them for Lion Corp to arrest. He fancies himself a ladies' man, although his actual success with women is erratic. When not seeking fortune from his adventures, Stanley unwinds by a variety of pastimes. His most-witnessed hobbies are fishing, nightclubbing, gambling, being part of cafe society, and dating beautiful women. He's a connoisseur of international food and wine, drinks liquor, enjoys beer, tea, and coffee. He also smokes cigarettes and occasionally cigars and kreteks. His preferred cigarette is famous French brand Gitanes. Gold is a celebrated race car driver, competing in several international events when time allows. He's also a skilled sleight of hand artist who loves to befuddle his opponents with various gimmicks, a cigarette which explodes into confetti, a gun with a spring-loaded boxing glove that clobbers the shooter, and bubble gum that becomes plastique after brief chewing. Even though his gang's loyalty has been an issue, Stanley will still drop everything to come to their aid in a helpless moment; further the team would rather face torture than to betray Stanley (or he betray them) to a third party. Curiously, this rule of loyalty extends also to Inspector Luke, who recipocates by never trying to kill Stanley. In all, Stan can best be defined as an intelligent guy with a child's fun-loving demeanor, laughing and quipping in the face of opposition with a handy trick always available to maintain an upper hand. It appears Stanley loves to steal more than actually having the treasure he sought. There have been times he has had what he stolen lost or he intentionally threw it away. It appears Stanely relishes more of the challenge of stealing and thus is usually not that upset when he ends up empty-handed as long as he beat the security and stole the object of his desire away. There also have been times when Stanley only stole the object in question to give to someone else, such as if it rightfully belonged to them or they needed it more than he did At the age of 18, he found his grand fathers grave whom was killed by a mysterious man. He and his grandfather never got along and never saw things eye to eye but his death did sadden him. Not one for revenge he took his grandfathers utlity belt which he wears on the field. He was hired by Lion Corp when he was 23, and has been working for them ever since. '''Skills ' Phantom Thievery: Masters of this skill are more elusive than the average thief. They are able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. *Blend in shadows as if invisible or covered by Camouflage. *Disguise Mastery *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Reflexes *Lock-Picking *Pickpocket the oblivious without being noticed. *Stealth Tactics *Supernatural Thievery Enhanced Special Forces Skills: User is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. The ability may be from advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Important that comes from special operations are such as Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Training and development of other states' military and security forces, Offensive action, Sabotage and demolition and Hostage rescue. *Enhanced Surveillance *Gadget Usage *Interrogation Intuition *Stealth Tactics *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *''1st Person Shooter Ability - T''he user is able to perform feats on par with those of 1st person shooter video game characters being able to run roughshod over his or her opponents. '''Commander Rome tumblr_mwh8xhy8qx1ru2kkoo1_1280.png fc4cfd660499edad6a686952e967a2c3.jpg __commander_shepard___by_anathematixs-d5qeb8d.jpg female_commander_shepard_face_by_aameeyur-d4wvi2u.jpg female_shepard_by_xblitzcraigx-d53fg2s.jpg mass_effect_3_female_shepard_by_chickasskick-d4zk1jq.jpg shephard.jpg tumblr_static_6sg8s2orqjs4co48448co4kw0.jpg Rome was born on April 11, 2138, is a graduate of the District 3 KPD special forces program , a veteran of The Notorious Night Op, and has initially moved over to workd under The Lion Coperation instead, with hopes of seeking a more furitful future..Throughout her military career, she's always held fast to one basic rule: get the job done. She's been called cold, calculating, and brutal. Her reputation for ruthless efficiency makes Her fellow soldiers wary of her. But when failure is not an option, the military always goes to her first. Little is known about her background. She works as the Lion Corps space commander, going off to distant planets with aircrafts and the such that are mostly made in similar contrast to the Knight Hawk Hellicarrier. She works as the Space Commander and only asks Hiro for help if its Dire. In attempts to find more Alien life they can make allies with. Abilities Advanced Special Warfare User is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. The ability may be from advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Important that comes from special operations are such as Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Training and development of other states' military and security forces, Offensive action, Sabotage and demolition and Hostage rescue. 2538327_o.gif red-vs-blue-tex-fights-reds-o.gif red-vs-blue-agent-tex-o.gif tumblr_mesgozld1B1rhp124o1_r2_400.gif *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Battlefield Adaption *Combat Perception *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. ''in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human State *Reactive Adaptation *Telecommunication *War Manipulation 'General Kane 2453378-bryan_fury.jpg tumblr_mub9d1d6Vk1re9fe1o1_500.jpg 2165392-t6bryanprologue01.png 33641105_big_p0.jpg bryan__s_fury_by_pechan-d52w9sn.jpg bryan_fury_by_4hoursleep-d5112ny.jpg bryan_fury_by_dangeraid-d373bcw.png tumblr_n6uh0mOTVQ1s0784uo2_1280.jpg ''Background info to be added later.'' '''DermalSkin *General Kane has or can generate innate armor, which is resistant to attack harm or pain, as a part of their body. The armor wont appeal to enemies as any different than how he looks normally due to looking like thick skin. It acts as a natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle.This skin is incredibly durable and able to take massive amounts of Gun fire. He is even able to take gatline guns to his body of 50 calbur bullets. Though explosions seem to weaken his skin to damage him. General Kane was born with a birth defect that came with his Omega Gene. He has no nerves within his body what so ever. Due to this he can block pain and is incapable of feeling pain, in general he is highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Limitless Strength *General Kane is known all over for his monsterous power and physical strength. But why? General Kane was exploted to a expermintation when he was 15. Though he is not a super solider. Kane was injected with Nanomachines after he became the top of his class when he was in the KPD. The nanomachines were given to him, and another man. Though the other man wasnt so lucky and it evantually sent him insane and then caused his brain to flux and explode. The Nanomachines allow him to be capable of weakening the structures of matter and objects through various means, such as super-strength and molecular manipulation. No matter how strong or durable something is. He is able to weaken it on a molculear level. Allowing him to appear incredibly strong when in actuality he weakens whatever he is attempting to do damage to. Animalistic Behaviour *Kane is wild, and pyschotic to say the least. His favorite animal in the world is the Great Ape. He respects them for there overwhelming physical power. When he was fired from the KPD in his ear 20's. He took it upon himself to study the ways of the creatures. And he did. He takes on the abilities of simians, the Old World monkeys and apes, and the New World monkeys. He didnt venture from the jungle untill he was 27. (( Attributes that come with this are below.)) #Enhanced Agility #Enhanced Balance #Enhanced Bite #Enhanced Climbing #Enhanced Combat #Enhanced Dexterity #Enhanced Durability #Enhanced Endurance #Enhanced Strength Category:PMC/Military Category:Maru Jeitai Category:Lion Corp